


The cold sleep under the stone.

by drakhus67820



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After the battle, Jonerys, Love, Mourning, Sad, crypt of winterfell, post 8.03, samwell bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakhus67820/pseuds/drakhus67820
Summary: Day after the battle, Jon descent into the crypt wanted to bring peace to his Mother Rest.





	The cold sleep under the stone.

**Author's Note:**

> The One shot is not beta'ed and the translation was make by myself....so don't except anything good xD

Jon walked with a quick step to the gate that blocked access to the sacred wood. He passed the weirwood where the King of the Night has been killed. All around was his rest, of little sparkle glittering like diamonds. People who had picked up the bodies had avoided them, preferring to leave them where they were. Jon ignored them, heading for the crypts.

 

Nobody was here yet, since the battle. Among the fresh bodies and old Stark bodies Jon looked around until he found them.

 

It was easy. She was the only Stark woman who was repose here. His mother. Jon stopped at his grave. The young lord went around. Hoping, praying she was not caught by the curse, that she could not get out of her eternal sleep. The wishes of a fool, just to the side of the tomb, the stone had been broken from the inside.

 

Jon sighed resignedly. Luckily, the desecrated remains of his mother had not been able to get far, just a few meters. His long dark hair and the blue and dusty dress make her easily recognizable. Jon knelt in front of his body, his heart bleeding at the view. Jon took great care not to look at his body, not wanting his only memory to be ...  _ that _ . Slowly and cautiously, using all the sweetness he could, he wrapped his mother's body with his mantle.

 

A delicate hand rested on his shoulder. He did not have to go back to find out who it was. Daenerys, his queen, his love ... his aunt. His heart bleed again for Daenerys. She had done so much for them ... all her army had been bled dry, slaughtered. The Dothraki? Barely a hundred had survived. The Immaculate? Two thousand. And Sam wanted,  _ even now _ , that Jon pushed his claim?  _ Ungrateful miserable _ .

 

After this evening, he doubted that there was any friendship between the two last Night Watch’s Brothers.

 

Fortunately, the only written evidence was in his possession. Bran had promised him in front of the Weirwood that he would not tell anyone ... he just hoped he kept his word.

 

Jon got up, gently carrying his mother. Daenerys always stood by his side, a silent support despite their ... argument.

 

The journey to the tomb passed in silence. Daenerys standing at his side at every moment, his hand still resting on his shoulder. Still in the same clumsy silence, Jon laid his mother on the floor. He walked to the opening grave. Someone gesture he managed to remove the bricks, enlarging the hole. With surprise he discover many objects inside the grave.

 

Curious, he plunged his hand inside. He took out a little box wrapped in a cloth of silk and wool. The rusty lock of the cabinet did not last long. The box was filled with scrolls, a little sketchbook and a long silk ribbon.

 

Daenerys gave a small surprise sigh that turned Jon away. In her hands she held with amazed surprise a a mantle. The mantle of his mother's, marked by the three-headed dragon. The coat that his father had put on his shoulder when he married her.

 

His eyes reddened by crying had for the first time since the battle shown wonder. The situation could have been fun if it was not that it was probably the first time she saw her family's emblem on something so old.

 

The last two dragons exchange a trembling smile. With a groan Jon got up, holding the box under his arm and the ribbon in the other. He had kept the box, it was the only things he would never have from his father, maybe he would find answers to his questions? When at the ribbon, his place was on his mother's arm.

 

With care, Jon wrapped the ribbon around his mother arm. With great care he made sure not to damage the dry and rotting skin. Once he had finished a realization came to him.

 

Jon closed his eyes and felt warm tears on his cheeks.

 

“Jon? “ Daenerys asked softly, kneeling next to him.

“All ... all my childhood, I wanted only the love of my mother ... today ... today is the first time that I can take her in my arms.”

 

Without hesitation his queen put an arm around her shoulders. They both remained for a moment in each other's arms.

 

“I do not want the throne, Dany, whispered slowly Jon. I do not expect to survive this  _ Night _ ... I ... I love you ... I do not want to lose you.”

 

Dany nodded. But remained silent. Jon hesitated a moment. Then took his chin between his fingers and placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed her, with all the love and despair he had. She did not answer him, did not give him back.

 

Jon closed his eyes and wanted to withdraw, his heart broken. As he was leaving his lips, Daenerys took his coat more firmly and returned his kiss. With more force than ever. A kiss filled with love and tears.

 

Out of breath, the two lovers left each other. Daenerys buried his face in the crook of his neck. She took a deep breath.

 

"I do not want to lose you," Daenerys murmured.

“Never, Dany. Together, remember?”

“Yes ... together. I I love you.”

”I love you too my love.”

 

They stayed a long time like this. They still had a lot of things to discuss. But they will wait.

 

Jon cleared his throat and withdrew from Daenerys' embrace. She got up slowly, wiping her eyes.

 

Jon took his mother in his arms one last time, gently resting it in the stone sarcophagus. Beside him Daenerys handed him his mother's cloak.

 

“I ... I think my mother would be glad you had it ... I'd be glad you got it.”

 

Daenerys gave him a big smile. Jon got up, and took one last look. Tomorrow he would send down men. Just like Winterfell, the crypt will regain their peace.

 

The two monarchs left the crypts. Hand in hand they joined the night sky. To his surprise his brother Bran was waiting for them under the Weirwood. Daenerys and Jon exchange a look. Before heading to Bran.

 

“Who's there ? Who advances before the god”


End file.
